


Sorry For the Bruises (but now i'm here to kiss them better)

by Milkshake50



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Feminine Peter Parker, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake50/pseuds/Milkshake50
Summary: Rewrite.In middle school, Peter Parker was a nobody. Nerdy, lanky, and all around super lame.In middle school, Tony Stark was better than everybody else. Always the nicest clothes, coolest rides, and the biggest brain. It didn’t take much for him to become a resident bully to one Peter Parker.ORTony picks on Peter in middle school to get his attention only to have it bite him in the butt when Peter comes back from summer camp hating Tony’s guts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sorry For the Bruises (but now i'm here to kiss them better)

In middle school, Peter Parker was a nobody. He was smaller than most, and much smarter than the average sixth grader. His love for expanding his knowledge only seemed to get him in all sorts of trouble though. When he corrected a student in class, when he was the first to turn in his test, when he raised his hand to answer a question before anyone else in the class could. It didn’t go well with many of his classmates. 

That’s why the bullying started. 

At first, it wasn’t anything too awful. Just name calling and a bit of shoving. It wasn’t like other sixth graders could give much damage. 

Then it got worse. 

Kids became jealous of his brain and how smart he was and started being meaner and meaner to poor little Peter Parker. He just didn’t know how to handle it. 

The name calling continued and the shoving grew worse. Soon it got to the point where other kids would purposely find him and tear up his homework or destroy the projects he’d worked so hard on. 

Nobody really noticed it when he stopped raising his hand in class, or when he stopped rushing to be the first one to turn his test. No one really commented when he stopped correcting other students when they were wrong, or how his entire demeanor took a complete 180. 

One bully in particular Peter didn’t quite understand. Tony Stark, a seventh grader. How he managed to gain his attention, Peter will never know, but he sure wished he could find out. 

The older boy seemingly made it his mention to put Peter in a bad mood. Whether it be stomping in a puddle when Peter walked by, or purposely bumping into him in the halls. Tony found a way to put a frown on the smaller boy's face.

Sometimes Peter wished he had a friend, someone to tell him everything would be okay. Someone who would hold his hand and comfort him when he would want nothing more than to cry his eyes out in sadness and frustration because of the treatment he was receiving. 

He wanted to report it, to tell someone of what was happening, but he was much too scared of the consequences. His biggest concern being, _‘what if Tony found out?’_

He would never live it down if Tony found out he had ratted on him. In fact, Peter didn’t even think he’d live if Tony caught wind of him snitching on him, so hiding the pain seemed like the only reasonable option. 

One day though, near the end of his middle school career, everything changed for Peter, in the best of ways. 

It was the day Peter had graduated eighth grade. May had just come bustling through the apartment doors with a bag of Thai food hanging off her arm and a smile wider than the Grand Canyon playing on her lips. 

_“Peter!” She began happily. “Peter honey I have some great news! The hospital offered me a promotion! They want me to be a head nurse!”_

_Peter smiled, a true, genuine smile. “That’s great Aunt May.”_

_She nodded, a smile still resting on her face. “The only issue is that they want to move me over to a hospital in Long Island.”_

_She continued to unpack the food completely unaware of the growing smile on Peter’s own face. Moving meant he’d be able to get away from this place. He’d be able to get away from all his bullies, make a new life for himself, maybe even pretend to be someone other than Peter Parker._

_May didn’t know about the bullying. Peter never had the heart to tell her where the cuts and bruises really came from. He always lied and told her he had fallen doing something dumb like running from a dog or some random stranger who was trying to prey on children._

_“That’s fine by me Aunt May.” Peter had replied. “When do we leave?”_

_May was setting the takeout boxes on the table in no particular order. “How does next week sound?”_

_Peter nodded. “Perfect.”_

And that’s exactly what they did. The two packed everything they owned into boxes and loaded them onto a moving truck before making their way to Long Island, a smile on Peter’s face the whole ride there. 

As soon as they reached their location, they wasted no time settling into their new apartment. It was bigger than their old one and not too far from the water, so Peter was free to swim anytime. Not that he would. He was more likely to be found hiding away in his room playing with his legos and sketching out designs for the robot he hoped to build someday. 

Everything was perfect. 

He had May, he wasn’t scared to leave the building in fear of running into one of his classmates, and he could stay in the apartment by himself. He was content, he was happy. 

That all came crumbling down when May came rushing through the door after work one day with a pamphlet in her hand and a smile on her face. Peter knew that smile. That was the smile she used when she wanted him to do something. 

“How was work today Aunt May?” He asked trying to avoid what he knew May would try to push on him. There was no way that pamphlet was for her. It had to be another attempt to get Peter to leave the house to mingle with other kids. 

“It was good.” She replied. “Macey snuck Mr. Leckner an extra pudding cup today. You should’ve seen the look of pure joy on that man's face. He was so happy.” 

Peter hummed. He knew Macey. She was the blonde woman who he’d met when May was showing him around the hospital one day. 

“That’s good.” Peter’s voice was flat. “Tell Ms. Macey I said hello.” 

“Of course Pete.” May’s lips pressed together in a flat line. Peter had a feeling she caught on to what he was trying to do, and he knew for a fact that she wasn;t going to let him run away. “Can we at least talk about it?” 

“No thank you.” Was Peter’s instant reply. He risked looking down at his Aunt’s hands for a brief second, just trying to get a better look at the pamphlet of doom in her grip. 

“Peter,” May’s voice was stretched and pleading. “Please honey. I just want you to make some friends, and this is the perfect opportunity!”

“I-I don’t know Aunt May.” Peter said quietly. His teeth pulled his lower lip into his mouth and his brown eyes roamed over the shag carpet underneath the coffee table in the living room. “I think I’m doing fine right here, in the apartment.” 

“I know Peter.” May sighed. She moved to sit down on the floor next to Peter so they could be closer to eye level this way. “You have to understand where I’m coming from bud. You’ve never once asked me to have a friend over, or asked to have anyone come to your birthday parties, or even asked to have a sleepover t a friends house! I’m just concerned that’s all, and I want what’s best for you. I want you to have friends Peter.” 

When she worded it like that, Peter realized his life did sound pretty pathetic. No friends, no other family aside from his Aunt, no one to want to be around him to celebrate his special days. It had never bothered him before now, but maybe Aunt May had a point. 

“Okay Aunt May.” He said with a shy smile. “I’ll look at the pamphlet and get back to you in the morning. Deal?”

May smiled and grabbed Peter’s face with both hands. She planted a soft kiss where his hairline was and rubbed back his mess of curls. “Deal.” 

|break|

One week from that day, Peter found himself standing on the outskirts of a summer camp that was populated with a mass of kids around his age and younger. A backpack was slung over his shoulder and a happy Aunt May standing by his side. 

“I’m glad you’re doing this, Pete.” Her arms wrapped around him in a side hug that Peter tried not to melt in. If she left, then the only person he had would no longer be around. He’d be alone in an unfamiliar environment all by himself. “This’ll be good for you.”

Peter, trying hard not to let how scared he actually was show, just nodded and leaned more into the hug. “Yeah. See you at the end of summer May.” 

Peter instantly missed the warm her arm provided as soon as she let go. “Bye Pete.” 

She turned and walked towards the car, Peter watching her every move. She opened the door, got in, closed the door, and started the engine. 

Part of him wished she would get back out and tell him to get back in the car. Part of him wished she would yell that this was a mistake and that she would take Peter home so he could build Legos in his favorite Star Wars pajamas, but neither happened. Instead, she just drove back down the dirt road that took them up to the camp. 

Sighing, Peter hiked his back further on his shoulder and made his way into the camp. There was no point in him just sitting there doing nothing but sulk. 

He got a band when he walked through the entrance. A kind blonde lady with green eyes helped him put it on before pointing him in the direction of his cabin. 

Peter was already not a fan. 

Kids passed him by as he made his way closer to where he’d be staying and they all looked so happy and buddy-buddy with each other. There was no way Peter would be able to fit in amongst them all. 

May had told him before he came not to think like that. She said it would be easier to make friends amongst people who share the same interest as you, hence the Science Camp pamphlet. 

Finally away from all the cheers and screams of the other kids, Peter found solace in the empty cabin that he was told he was sharing with seven others. 

Sadly, peace wasn’t coming to him. 

Leaving his bag behind, Peter left the cabin in hopes of finding somewhere quiet for him to collect his thoughts. He just needed a minute to clear his brain and think about everything that was going on before he freaked out too much. 

Kids were everywhere outside, but Peter ignored them. His mission was to find somewhere to sit and think. 

Looking around, he saw a small path that was nearly hidden from view. With determination in his strides, he made his way over there. The pathway was thin and narrow, but no problem for Peter to squeeze through. He slipped past the bushes and tried not to trip on the sand mounds at his feet. The sound of crickets filled his ears, and before he knew it, he was met with a peaceful pond spotted with lily pads and frogs alike. 

Grabbing a nearby stick, Peter sat down on a nearby log and started tracing patterns into the sand to occupy his time. Nothing to elaborate, but nothing too rudimentary either. 

“Hi.” Peter jumped three feet in the air and dropped his stick right back on the ground only a few inches from where he originally got it. “I’m Ned. What’s your name?” 

“H-hi.” Peter managed to stutter. This Ned guy didn’t look harmful. Quite the opposite actually. A bit on the heavier side with darker skin and a floppy mess of black hair. His eyes were kind in his smile wide. “I’m Peter.” 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Ned said, still smiling. “Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?” 

Peter shrugged and reached back down for his stick. Once in his clutch, he started drawing again. “To loud up there.”

Ned hummed in an understanding way. “Couldn’t agree with you more dude. What’cha working on?” 

Peter stopped his work, but only for a brief second before answering. “Nothing really. Just drawing.” 

“Nice.” And then Ned was moving to sit beside Peter on the log. Said boy didn’t know how to feel. Never in his life had someone really wanted to be next to him. No one aside from Aunt May and Uncle Ben. “Mind if I join you?” 

Peter lips lifted ever so slightly at the corners. “Not at all.”

Ned made himself comfortable on the log and Peter just kept with his drawing trying hard not to overthink the situation. 

“Important question,” Ned began. His tone scared Peter a little. Like if he didn’t answer the question right the boy would leave and Peter would be lonely once again. “What’s your opinion on Star Wars?”

And from there, the two boys started chatting animatedly about everything they loved about the movie franchise. Peter was beyond happy to have found someone who connects with him like this. Someone who likes talking about Lego sets and older movies and even which cotton candy flavor was the best. It was nice to have someone to talk to. It was nice to have a friend. 

“Wow I didn’t realize how late it got.” Peter said as soon as he noticed the now dark sky. 

“Yeah.” Ned agreed. “Which cabin are you in?” 

“Blue,” Peter replied. “How about you?” 

“Dude same!” 

Peter jumped up excitedly and Ned followed suit. The two talked even more as they made their way back to their shared cabin and even got beds by each other when they made it there. 


End file.
